Jenna's adventure
by Trixie's girl
Summary: um...i cant really explain it well. so read and you'll find out. R


**Chapter 1: Jenna's own adventure**

"Try to hit me Felix" taunted Isaac as he danced in front of Felix with his sword. Felix lunged at Isaac but Isaac deflected it easily. Felix pulled back panting. Isaac had always been the better fighter.

'Come on" Isaac laughed and Felix frowned looking behind him. Jenna was creeping through the bushes raising her staff. Isaac froze and whirled around just in time to deflect the blow. Jenna cursed and Isaac sneered at her.

Isaac and Felix were 10 and Felix's little sister Jenna was 9. They were fighting in Vale's training field and Isaac was winning, like always. After more fighting Jenna dropped to the ground exhausted. Felix settled next to her.

"What's wrong Jen" asked Felix and Jenna answered.

'I'm just so tired."

Isaac rolled his eyes and Jenna pulled him onto the ground playfully. Isaac wasn't expecting it so his fall was not comfortable. The three lay there for what seemed like ages when Isaac noticed a rustling behind them. He stood up and faced the bushes but they weren't moving. He frowned and looked around. Felix frowned at Isaac wondering what Isaac was doing while Jenna looked at interesting cloud shapes.

"Isaac" Felix said and Isaac turned to him frowning.

Felix suddenly noticed a small pink ball landing right behind Isaac.

"Cover your faces" he yelled but it was too late. Jenna closed her eyes and Felix fell out of his sitting position and fell asleep. Isaac toppled to the ground and no-body was awake to see the people creeping into the clearing.

Felix woke up and looked around. Jenna was sleeping right next to him but someone was missing. With horror he reliesd that Isaac wasn't there. Only Isaac's sword was there, lying abandoned next to the force-stump.

"Oh no" Felix muttered gently shaking his sister awake. Jenna took one look at Felix's horrified face and knew that something was horribly wrong. Felix answered her look.

"Isaac's gone."

Jenna's confused expression turned into a horrified one.

Jenna pulled herself to her feet and she left the clearing with Felix. They were headed towards the mayor's house. On the way they bumped into the mayor's son Garet. Garet was 12. Jenna grabbed Garet and pulled him along. Garet followed confused. He got even more confused as they climbed the stairs to his house.

'Get your dad" ordered Jenna and Garet went to get his dad, now slightly worried.

Mr Jerra came to the siblings followed closely by Garet a minute after.

'What's wrong" asked Mr Jerra and Felix told the story.

"We were fighting in the training field with Isaac and we stopped for a break. While we were resting a sleeping bomb landed right in front of us and when I woke up, Isaac was gone."

Mr Jerra frowned at this and glanced at Felix and Jenna with a grave expression.

"Jenna, go tell Dora that her son is missing and then go tell your mother that Felix will be with me trying to save him."

"Cant I go?" asked Jenna in disbelief and anger.

"Jenna, just do it" ordered Felix and Jenna left in a huff.

She stomped down to Dora's house seething about the fact that she wasn't allowed to go just because she was a girl. It was so sexist. She knocked and the door flew open.

"Dora, I have some bad news" Jenna said loudly and Dora beckoned her in. Jenna faced Dora and Kyle and told them the news.

"Isaac has been…" Jenna faltered and then continued "Isaac is going to Tolbi with Felix, Garet and the mayor. He'll be back soon."

Jenna knew that she hadn't told the truth but how could she say it to a family this happy.

Dora thanked Jenna and Jenna left.

Jenna headed down to her house feeling a bit guilty about lying to Dora and Kyle.

She knocked on the door and her mother Lara let Jenna in.

"Mom, I'm going to Tolbi with Felix, Garet, Isaac and the mayor. Felix and I will be back soon" Jenna lied again and her conscience started to nag her.

Lara and her husband Mitch hugged Jenna and let her go.

Jenna headed to the plaza so she could follow the mayor secretly. She wouldn't let herself be left behind, she just wouldn't. She reached them and saw that they were in wagon. She couldn't keep up with a wagon. She had to try.

For the next couple of hours Jenna ran after the wagon. She was exhausted by the time they reached Kaylay but that wouldn't stop her. Luckily the wagon stopped in Kaylay and Jenna could score herself some rest. She paid for a night at the inn with the money Lara had given her.

The next day, she was relieved to see that Felix and the others hadn't left yet. She headed up towards the palace. On the way she met a little blond haired boy. Well, he wasn't exactly little but he was defiantly younger than Jenna.

"I'm Ivan and I am 8. I live in the palace as a special servant to Master Hammet" the boy said extending his hand. Jenna took it.

"I am Jenna and I am from the town of…" Jenna faltered. If the boy knew that Felix and Garet had come from Vale he might want to introduce them to Jenna. Jenna decided that she would just have to lie again. "I come from Vault. I am 9 years old."

Ivan stared at her noticing her eyes looking on the ground. He knew that she was lying but he didn't say that.

"Um…do you wanna come up to my room" Ivan offered and Jenna nodded.

'Hey freak" came a yell and Ivan started to walk faster than was necessary.

Jenna ran to catch up and as she did she tripped. Right over a boy's foot! She looked up and saw a boy with curly red hair and brown eyes grinning at her.

'What are you doing with a freak like Ivan? Must be new here"

"Look, Ivan's nice and people who go around calling others freaks aren't" retorted Jenna.

**Like it, Hate it, despise it, love it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
